1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information through electrophotography is currently used in various fields. In electrophotography, an electrostatic charge image is formed on a surface of an image holding member as image information through charging and electrostatic charge image formation. A toner image is formed on the surface of the image holding member using a developer containing a toner, and the toner image is transferred to a recording medium, and then the toner image is fixed onto a surface of the recording medium. The image information is visualized as an image through these processes.